Victoria Grove University
by TuggerLittleMagician
Summary: The title says it all! *Sequel to 'Tottenham Court High School'.*
1. Recap

**Here's the sequel to "Tottenham Court High School"! I hope you all enjoy it as well!**

***I do not own Cats, only my OC characters.***

* * *

***RECAP OF THE LAST CHAPTER IN "TOTTENHAM COURT HIGH SCHOOL":***

_Prom night was over, and the last week at school went by smoothly. As it turned out, Demeter, Bomba, and all their senior friends had gotten accepted to Victoria Grove University, so they would stick together for many more years to come. Macavity stopped by Bomba's house to wish Demeter good luck. He gave her one final hug before going back to the rehabilitation center. Demeter and Bomba were finished packing up their rooms when the doorbell rang._

_"Bomba! Demeter!" Bomba's mother called from downstairs. "Munk and Tugger are here! I'm sending them up!" A few seconds later, the sound of running paws came up the stairs and down the hall._

_"College, here we come!" Tugger exclaimed, striking a pose. Bomba giggled and zipped up her suitcase._

_"I have to admit," Munk said. "I thought I'd never live to see the day when Tugger actually goes to college."_

_Tugger grinned. "Not so dumb now, am I?"_

_"Never said you were," Munk replied._

_Munk grabbed one of Demeter's suitcases while she took her duffel bag and other suitcase. The four of them went downstairs and hugged Bomba's parents goodbye before piling into their cars. The toms decided to take the queen's cars and drop them off at the University, so that way they could drive their queenfriends the day they leave for college. Bomba climbed into Tugger' truck and Demeter climbed into Munk's truck as well. Both of them honked their horns all the way down the road._

_"It's been quite a year," Demeter mused as Munk turned onto the freeway behind Tugger. "The play, Prom, Bomba's pregnancy scare – "_

_"WHAT?!" Munk exclaimed. He stared at her with wide eyes._

_Demeter stared back at him. "Um…I wasn't supposed to say that."_

_"C'mon Dem, what happened with Bomba?"_

_"Alright, but don't tell ANYONE I told you!" He nodded. "Bomba just had a pregnancy scare near the beginning of the year. But the test came back negative, and it turned out she only had the flu."_

_Munk raised his eyebrows in thought. "Hm…I wonder what Tugger would do if he actually got Bomba pregnant?"_

_Demeter shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Tugger amazes me every day. But I do think he'll make a good father."_

_Munk nodded in agreement. "Same here."_

_Up ahead, the sight of Victoria Grove University grew larger as they came closer. Demeter anxiously held Munk's paw as he parked the car and got out their bags. They met up with Bomba, Tugger, Alonzo, Misto, Teazer, and Jerrie in front of the grand entrance. The queens all squealed and hugged each other in excitement. They fell silent as the doors opened, and the headmaster walked outside._

_"Good afternoon class," the headmaster greeted. "And welcome to Victoria Grove University."_


	2. OC Characters

**Sorry for anyone who was thinking this was a chapter. This is actually just a list of the new OC characters:**

***Their colors are real. Go to Wikipedia and type "list of colors and pictures". It will show what their fur colors are.***

* * *

Rayne

-Gender: queen

-Fur Color: pure white

-Eye Color: aquamarine

-Roommate: Demeter

Keaton

-Gender: tom

-Fur Color: deep carrot orange with a few black and floral white stripes

-Eye color: honey golden

-Roommate: Munkustrap

Maigan

-Gender: queen

-Fur Color: maroon and satin sheen gold stripes

-Eye Color: shamrock green

-Roommate: Rumpleteazer

Clyde

-Gender: tom

-Fur Color: floral white and silver patches

-Eye Color: licorice

-Roommate: Mungojerrie

Vincent

-Gender: tom

-Fur Color: chocolate and black patches

-Eye Color: lincoln green

-Roommate: Rum Tum Tugger

Sanders

-Gender: tom

-Fur Color: bronze with a few darker dark sienna stripes

-Eye Color: licorice

-Roommate: Mistoffelees

Yolinda

-Gender: queen

-Fur Color: scarlet and auburn stripes

-Eye Color: honey golden

-Roommate: Bombalurina

Tenzin

-Gender: tom

-Fur Color: sand and black spots

-Eye Color: chocolate

-Roommate: Alonzo

* * *

**On to the first chapter!**


	3. First Day at College

**Author's Note: When you read the OC's and forget what they look like, just go back to the page before this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Queens, you will find your dorms at the East Wing of the campus, and toms, the same will be for you, but at the West Wing." The headmaster walked away, talking to a few staff members.

Excited chatter spread through the crowd as everyone picked up their stuff and said goodbye to their friends. Demeter and Munk shared a private moment between them before Demeter ran after her waiting friends. They went their separate ways. Demeter, Bomba, and Teazer stuck close together. They entered the East Wing dorm building and followed the other queens to the room list. Teazer ran her paw down the list and let out a sad sigh.

"We ahn't togethah at oll," Teazer told them sadly.

Silently, the three friends walked down the hall to their assigned rooms. Luckily, their rooms were only a few rooms apart, so they were still close to each other. Demeter opened the door to her dorm and found herself staring at a pure white queen dancing around the room while blaring disco music. Demeter dropped her things and cleared her throat to get her roommate's attention. The queen startled and turned around. Demeter noticed she had aquamarine blue eyes.

"Oh, hi!" The queen greeted. "Are you Demeter?"

Demeter nodded and set her stuff on her bed. "Yep."

"I'm Rayne," the queen said, shaking Demeter's paw. Rayne scrunched up her nose, making Demeter smile. "Yeah, it's odd. My parents are hippies."

"Not to be rude," Demeter asked hesitantly. "But aren't white cats with blue eyes usually deaf?"

Rayne smiled. "They are. I guess I was considered lucky. My parents took me to a special doctor as soon as I was born."

"That's neat!" Demeter said. She sat down on her bed and gazed around the room. Rayne's side was covered in neon colors. She had pictures of birds, trees, peace signs, you name it. She wasn't kidding when she said her parents were hippies!

"I hope you don't mind my style," Rayne said. "I guess since I was born to hippie parents, it kinda grew on me."

"I love it!" Demeter said, smiling. She pulled out her own things and started to unpack. "Unfortunately, my side will look bare compared to yours."

Sometime before lunch, Demeter and Rayne unpacked all of Demeter's things. Demeter didn't have fancy decorations like her roommate, and all she had were pictures that she taped to her side of the wall. Rayne gazed at them curiously.

"I take it these are your friends?" Rayne asked. Demeter nodded. "Who's he?" She was pointing at the picture of Munk and Demeter at Prom.

"That's my tomfriend, Munk," Demeter replied.

"He's cute," Rayne told her. Demeter grinned. A knock came at their door and Demeter opened it to see Bomba, Teazer, and their roommates smiling at her.

"Come on, Demetah!" Teazer said. "Oll of us ah meeting the toms in the cafetahia."

"I love your accent!" Rayne told her.

Teazer smiled. "Thonks. Moi tomfahiend also 'as an accent."

As they walked to the cafeteria, introductions went around. Bomba's roommate was named Yolinda, and Teazer's roommate was named Maigan. The six queens walked into the cafeteria and spotted their friends sitting at a huge round table, chatting away happily. The toms spotted them and waved them over. Munk stood up and held Demeter's chair for her and pushed it in.

"Quite the gentletom," Yolinda purred. Munk smiled politely in return.

Another round of introductions went around the table. Munk's roommate was named Keaton; Tugger's roommate was named Vincent; Jerrie's roommate was named Clyde; Misto's roommate was named Sanders; and Alonzo's roommate was named Tenzin. As it turned out, Yolinda and Vincent had the same personalities as Bomba and Tugger. Yolinda had the same flirtatious attitude as Bomba, and Vincent was just as arrogant and cocky as Tugger. The toms went to get lunch, leaving the queens to chat amongst themselves.

"That black and silver tom is quite the eye – catcher," Yolinda said.

Bomba frowned. "That's Munkustrap…and he's Demeter's tomfriend." Yolinda only gave a slight nod and primped herself while looking in a small compact mirror. Demeter, Bomba, and Teazer glanced at each other. The toms came back after a few minutes, and they all dove in hungrily, idly chatting about random topics. Their roommates were amazed that Mistoffelees had magical powers, and Munk said that his oldest brother had magic, too. Demeter was shocked. She didn't know Macavity had powers! Sadly, Macavity had cut off his visiting hours, so no one was allowed to visit him anymore, not even his family. No one had heard from him after he cut off the visiting hours, and no one knew if he was dead or alive.

"Does he attend Victoria Grove University?" Tenzin asked.

Munk and Tugger glanced at each other. "No. He's…he's in rehab," Tugger finally said. "But...he cut off the visiting hours a few months ago. We don't know if he's dead or alive anymore."

"Oh…" Tenzin grew silent, realizing he made the two brothers slightly uncomfortable. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Munk told him. "It was his own choice to go down that path." Tenzin gave him a small smile. Finally, Demeter leaned over to Munk and whispered that she was going to go. Yolinda kept staring at Munk and it was making her feel uncomfortable. He got up to join her.

"How come you – or Macavity - didn't tell me Macavity had powers?" Demeter asked when they got outside.

Munk looked at her, confused. "Really? I thought he told you."

Demeter shook her head. "Nope." Munk frowned in thought. He took her paw and they walked off campus to a local bakery, where he bought them Fish a la Mode, as a celebration of their first day in college.

Demeter idly picked at the fish in her paws. "What do you think about Yolinda?"

Munk was reading the newspaper and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno…she gives me this bad vibe, I guess."

Munk smiled and held her paw that was resting on the table. "Babe, I don't think anything of her in a romantic way, if that's what you're asking. I love you, and you alone." The elderly cats sitting around them smiling warmly at them. They enjoyed seeing young love.

Demeter blushed. It was a little awkward sitting in a bakery around elderly cats when your tomfriend said he loved you. "I love you, too." Just then, Munk's cell phone buzzed. He held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered. He was silent for a few seconds. Demeter could hear faint yelling through the phone. Munk winced and held the phone a little ways away from his ear. "Wait, Tugger. Calm down! He did what?" Munk burst into laughter. "Really? That's awesome! Ok. Sorry!...Alright, we'll be there shortly."

"What's going on?" Demeter asked.

"Misto accidentally fried a small part of Tugger's mane," Munk replied. "He needs help fixing it."

Demeter rolled her eyes. "Leave it to Misto and Tugger to start an argument over something silly." They got up and ran out of the bakery.

* * *

"Ok, explain to me what happened again?" Demeter asked. Munk was busy trying to get the burnt smell out of Tugger's mane and grooming it out.

Tugger huffed. "Right after you two left, we walked outside and were sitting in the courtyard. That Yolinda chick started rambling on and on about her reputation. She kept asking Misto and I if we wanted to, you know, _get together_ with her. I denied and so did Misto, but she started calling us gay and stuff."

"So what did you do?" Munk asked.

"Well first, Misto asked what was wrong with gay toms," Tugger replied. "She started laughing and said 'everything'. I have never seen Misto so mad before."

"Why was he mad?" Demeter wanted to know.

"Would you believe me if I told you Misto was…gay?" Tugger asked her.

Munk stopped fixing Tugger's mane. "_What_?!"

Tugger nodded. "Yeah. He started yelling at her that there was nothing wrong with gay toms. His magic got out of control and zapped me by mistake since I was the closest to him."

"Who would have thought Misto was gay?" Demeter murmured. "Why did he not tell us before?"

"I guess he realized he was gay when we left high school," Tugger said. He shrugged. "I was surprised he didn't tell me first since I'm his best friend."

"Well…that would explain why he and Victoria broke up over the summer so quickly," Munk added. "Does she know?"

"Yeah, Misto called her after the accident and told her the real reason why they broke up. He felt bad about it, but she said it was completely ok and she understood."

Munk started to smirk. "So…Tugger, can I asked you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I've noticed you and Bomba broke up a few months ago, and I haven't seen you with another queen since. Are you…are you gay, too?" Demeter held her paw over her mouth and tried stifling a giggle.

Tugger looked down sheepishly. "I've given it thought. And…I think I am. Are you mad?"

Munk stopped his grooming and looked down at his younger brother. "Why would I be mad at you being gay? You're my little brother. I'm going to love you no matter what."

Tugger smiled. "Thanks Munk."

"So…do you like any toms?" Demeter asked.

Tugger nodded shyly. "Maybe one…"

Munk raised an eyebrow and looked at Demeter. "Who might that be?"

"I've actually had my eye on…Misto…for a long time. I've liked him since elementary school." Demeter's jaw dropped. This was just too weird to talk about. Two best friends were gay, and one had a crush on the other. But what does Misto think of Tugger? Munk finally finished Tugger's mane and it looked like it did before it was burned. Tugger thanked Munk and ran off to find his group of friends.

"Huh…Tugger's gay," Munk murmured as he and Demeter walked away. "I never would have guessed."

"I think it's sweet he likes Misto," Demeter said. "He's liked Misto for most of his life. He just…never admitted it until now."

Munk rested his arm across her shoulders. "It is sweet. Anyways, I have to head back to my dorm. Keaton wants help decorating the room."

"Have fun," Demeter said. He kissed her and walked off. Demeter shook her head and laughed quietly to herself.


	4. Tantomile's Warning

_The next day..._

"Hello?" Demeter said into her phone. She was sitting in her dorm room looking through her photo albums when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Dem," the caller replied. "It's Tantomile."

Demeter smiled. "I haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?"

She heard Tanto take a deep breath. "Well…Cori and I have a strong feeling about something."

"What might that be?" Demeter asked. The other end went silent for a few seconds.

"We aren't quite sure yet," Tanto finally replied. "But something big is going to happen to you. Whether it's good or bad, we don't know."

"I wonder what it might be…" Demeter said thoughtfully. "Well, I appreciate you telling me."

"You're welcome. Call me or Coricopat if anything is wrong."

"Thanks Tanto, I will."

Demeter hung up her phone and sank back against her chair. What did Tanto mean about something big happening to her? She hoped it wasn't anything bad. She sighed and looked back down at her albums and flipped through a few more pages, smiling at the photos. There was one where she and Bomba were standing side by side on the first day of school, and you could see Pounce and his gang goofing off purposely in the background. In another were pictures of her, Munk, and the cast of 'PhanTom of the Opurra' posing. Then there were Prom pictures, serious pictures, funny pictures, you name it. They all were capturing her favorite moments in life. Then she flipped to the next page, which contained pictures of her and Macavity before they broke up. Demeter gazed down at them, a sad feeling coming over her. Why had Macavity cut off all forms of communications? She picked up her cell phone again and dialed his cell phone. When he didn't answer, she called the rehabilitation center.

"Hello. This is Tyrant. How may I help you?" The receptionist at the rehabilitation center asked.

"Hi, I was calling to see if you had a patient checked into the center," Demeter said. She heard the sound of papers being shuffled around.

"Who are you looking for?" The receptionist asked.

"His name is Macavity," Demeter replied. "He's a bright orange tom, and he looks like he's in high school. He was checked into the center a few months ago."

The shuffling noise stopped abruptly. "Miss, I'm very sorry. But the tom you are asking for has requested for no form of communication."

"But is he still there?" Demeter asked warily.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," the receptionist replied. "I'm sorry." Frustrated, Demeter hung up the phone and let out a huge sigh. At that moment, Rayne walked in.

"Are you alright?" Rayne asked.

Demeter shrugged her shoulders. "In a way yes, and in a way no."

Rayne frowned and sat on her bed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Demeter shook her head. "Not really. I've been trying to reach a friend who won't answer my calls."

"I'm guessing it's Macavity?" Rayne asked as she glanced at Demeter's photos. Demeter nodded. "Well…why don't we go visit him?"

"Because he cut off all visiting hours," Demeter told her sadly. "I would like to see him again, but even his own father hasn't even heard from him."

Rayne pursed her lips. "Oh…well maybe you'll hear from him eventually."

"Maybe…"

Demeter stood up and put her photo albums away. Then, linking arms, the two roommate friends walked over to the toms' dorms on the West Wing. Demeter ran her paw down the dorm list, and found Munk's dorm number. Rayne and Demeter walked into their room to see Munk and Keaton playing the air guitar and air drums, pretending to rock out to a CD. The queens stood silently in the doorway, smirking at the sight. It was Munk who spotted them first, and ran his paw through his head fur shyly. Keaton turned off the CD and grinned.

"What's up?" Keaton asked.

"The ceiling," Rayne responded. Keaton raised an eyebrow.

"We've got ourselves a wise one," Keaton commented. Rayne giggled and blushed. "You, uh, wanna go get something to eat?" Rayne looked over at Demeter, who gave her the paws – up sign. Rayne nodded and they walked out of the dorm. Demeter walked over to Munk, who was still blushing a deep scarlet color.

"Um, I, uh, got carried away with the music," Munk said. Demeter smiled held his paw.

"I thought it was cute," Demeter told him. "I saw a side of you I've never seen before." Munk grinned and ruffled her head fur.

"MUNK!" A voice cried out. "MUNK!" Misto burst into the room, and stopped when he saw Munk _and_ Demeter staring back at him.

"What's up, Misto?" Munk asked.

Misto smiled like the Cheshire cat. "You'll never guess who just asked me out!" Munk and Demeter glanced at each other, both biting their tongues. Tugger finally asked him out!

"Who?" Demeter asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was Vincent?" Both Munk's and Demeter's jaws dropped. _WHAT_?! Tugger's _roommate_?!

"Um…what?" Munk finally asked.

Misto nodded. "Yeah, ever since I finally revealed I was gay, Vincent's been spending a lot of time with me. One thing led to another, and now we're officially a couple!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Munk exclaimed, holding his paws up. "What exactly do you mean by 'one thing led to another'?"

Misto rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it in that kind of way. Anyways, I just wanted to share the great news. Vincent's waiting for me. See ya!"

"See ya," Demeter and Munk replied as Misto ran out the door. Slowly, Munk turned to face Demeter.

"Ok, I just wanna make sure: did _Vincent_ ask Misto out?" Munk asked.

Demeter nodded. "That's what I heard."

"I wonder if Tugger knows?" Demeter said. "It's going to be awkward for Tugger to be in the same dorm with his crush's lover."

Munk nodded. "I know, but the best thing we can do is to just be there for Tugger."

Demeter took his paw. "Exactly. Well, let's go find out."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Tugger sobbed into Munk's shoulder. "My own roommate!"

"I know…" Munk murmured to him.

Demeter and Munk had went to find Tugger, and found that Tugger was looking for them as well. Munk and Demeter stayed quiet, not letting Tugger knew what they knew. They could see Tugger had been crying, and he told them what Misto just informed him. Munk had never seen Tugger so broken – hearted, and it broke his own heart, along with Demeter's. They were sitting near the edge of campus, away from everyone so they could talk privately, and to not see Tugger cry.

"Tugger, remember what Dad always told us?" Munk asked suddenly.

"What?" Tugger sniffed.

"He used to tell us 'if you love someone, let them go. If it's meant to be, it will come back to you'," Munk said.

Tugger sat up. "I remember him telling us that."

"And lo and behold, Tugger, it works!" Munk grinned. "In fact, it worked with Demeter and I."

Demeter stared at him. "What?"

Munk nodded. "When we were kittens, I had the biggest crush on you. But when Macavity asked you out, I had to let you be happy with him, so I slowly faded into the background. But it was meant to be, because here we are."

Demeter smiled. "I love you, Munk, you silly tom."

"Love ya, too, Babe."

"Aw, quit with the romance stuff!" Tugger cried.

"But it's true," Munk told him. Tugger looked back and forth between them.

"I guess it does work," Tugger admitted. "Alright, I'll let Misto go with Vincent. I just hope we're meant to be…"

Demeter smiled and gave Tugger a huge hug. "We're proud of you."

"Thanks," Tugger said. He stood up and rubbed his stomach. "What's a tom gotta do to get some food around here?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Jerrie when we were at dinner after shopping for Prom," Demeter said, thinking back to that moment. Munk and Tugger burst out laughing.

"You're right!" Tugger said. "I totally forgot about that!"

"Good times," Munk added.

Demeter and the two brothers went to round up their friends and roommates to find lunch. Tugger finally said that he would invite Misto and Vincent, but when they rounded the corner and found the two in deep embrace, Tugger sighed shakily and turned away. Munk and Demeter glanced warily at each other. This would certainly be an interesting year.


	5. Electra's Information

**Sorry this chapter is so short.**

* * *

_A few months later…_

A few months later, everyone got settled into their daily routines. The group of friends would get together for breakfast in the campus's cafeteria, but they had lunch at different times because of their class schedules. For dinner, however, they all drove down to the restaurant where Admetus worked to see their old friends. Tanto and Cori called Demeter once every few days to check in on her. They still had that strong feeling, but were still unsure of what it was. Demeter was always on alert, just in case. Rayne and Keaton had become a couple after that time when she and Demeter caught the toms rocking out to music, and the four of them went on double dates every weekend.

Tugger finally told Bomba and Old Deuteronomy that he was gay, and they were both ok with it. Surprisingly, Bomba was helping him through it, which was sort of unnatural of her. Tugger was still upset over the fact that Misto and Vincent were still a couple, but whenever he was with Misto, he forced a smile on his face to not give away the fact that he was in love with his best friend. As predicted, it was hard for Tugger to be in the same dorm as Vincent. Vincent would ramble on and on about his amazing tomfriend, and Tugger had to bite his lip to the point where his sharp teeth would puncture his lip and make it bleed.

Not hearing from Macavity was hard. Every day, everyone sat in worry, wondering if their friend was alive or not. Demeter, Munk, Tugger, and Old Deuteronomy constantly tried getting into touch with Macavity, but failed every time. Their friends at Tottenham Court High School (and also at Victoria Grove University) eventually gave up contacting him, and finally assumed him to be dead.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Admetus called out. Friday afternoon, Munk, Demeter, and the rest of their college group (without their roommates) walked into the restaurant. Their high school friends were already sitting at a big table, grinning at them. Admetus had the day off, so another worker was taking their orders.

"Hi everyone!" The college group greeted.

"I'm having another pool party at my house tomorrow," Alonzo announced when he took his seat. "You guys are all invited."

"I should hope," Pounce said. "We're your homies. We gotta stick together." Pounce had not gotten over his 'gangster' stage, obviously.

"What time?" Jemima asked.

"Tomorrow at 4," Alonzo told her. Jemima nodded.

The conversation began drifting off, and there were multiple conversations at once. Demeter noticed Electra was pretty quiet, something she was normally not. Demeter nudged Munk and nodded her head in Electra's direction. Munk studied Electra for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. Tugger was watching Misto while the tuxedo chatted away happily with Rumpus. The restaurant was near closing time, so the group exited the building. Demeter led Electra away from the crowd with Munk trailing behind them.

"Electra, are you alright?" Demeter asked when they were alone. "You've been pretty quiet."

Electra shook her head. "It's going to be hard to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Munk asked.

"Go get Tugger and I'll tell you."

"Tugger!" Munk called out. Tugger appeared a second later.

"Alright…" Electra took a deep breath. "I have a little information on…Macavity."

Tugger gripped Electra's shoulders. "What?"

"Ow!" Electra cringed. Tugger loosened his grip and his paws fell to his side. "Anyways, I have a friend who has a friend in the same rehabilitation center as Macavity. I asked that when the next time he visits, I wanted him to check on Macavity for me. And he did, but…"

"But what?" Tugger cried.

"Macavity wasn't there."

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Munk asked.

"His room was empty, like it hadn't been used in a long time." Electra shrugged. "That's all I know. I wish I knew more."

"It's fine," Demeter told her. "Thank you." Electra nodded and ran over to Etcetera.

"What do we do now?" Tugger asked.

"We'll go down to the center," Munk said. "We'll find out more there."

The three piled into Munk's truck after a quick goodbye and drove down to the center. You could practically feel the tension in the air as Tugger called Old Deuteronomy to meet them at the center, explaining what Electra told them. They arrived and saw Old Deuteronomy waiting for them near the entrance. They walked anxiously into the building and to the receptionist desk.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Hello," Old Deuteronomy said. "We are here to see my son, Macavity."

The receptionist looked through a folder. "I'm sorry Sir, but Macavity has…_checked out."_

"What in Everlasting Cat do you mean?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"He's gone," the receptionist replied.

"I want to see the room for myself." Without another word, the four ran over to Macavity's room. As Electra had said, the room was empty. The scent of Macavity was long gone. Both Electra and the receptionist were right.

"No…" Tugger moaned.

Tugger dropped to his knees and buried his face in his paws. Old Deuteronomy kneeled beside him and held him. Tears welled up in Demeter's eyes. She buried her face into Munk's chest fur and sobbed quietly. Munk buried his face in her head fur and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. They were scared of what they now knew. Macavity had checked out. He was gone.

Macavity was dead.

* * *

**Like how I added the line 'Macavity wasn't there' from the song? :)**


	6. Demeter's Shock

**Don't hate me for killing off Macavity! But…I wonder what Tantomile's warning is? **

**Sorry this chapter is so short. **

* * *

Alonzo's party had come and gone quickly. Demeter, Munk, and Tugger still went with a forced smile on their face, and they forced themselves to have a good time. They didn't want to spread the real news about Macavity's death just yet. Once or twice their fake cheery attitudes faltered, and everyone was asking if they were alright. They would say 'yes' and quickly return to their fake happiness. Everyone could tell something had happened, but didn't want to ask what.

Tugger had taken Macavity's death the hardest. He always had a distant look in his eyes, and sometimes you could be talking to him or standing right in front of him, and he wouldn't notice you. Every night, Demeter cried quietly into her pillow so she wouldn't wake up Rayne. No, she wasn't crying because she still loved Macavity. She was crying because her best friend was gone. Munk knew she and Tugger cried every night, and was always there to comfort them both. Munk, too, cried every night, but pushed aside his emotions to help his queenfriend and younger brother. But Demeter and Tugger comforted him, too, whenever Munk wanted the comfort.

* * *

_ANOTHER_ _few months later…_

During the next few months, Old Deuteronomy announced the news of his oldest son's death. Never before had so many cats be upset and distraught at a loved one's death. There were many calls to Munk and Tugger, who would sit and cry after speaking to someone about their brother. Finally, Munk and Tugger decided they were going home for a week to spend time and grieve with their father. After a long hug and a kiss goodbye, Demeter waved sadly to the brothers before returning to her dorm.

"How are Munk and Tugger doing?" Bomba asked the next day as they walked to class.

Demeter shrugged. "They went home yesterday to be with their father for about a week."

"I wish there was something we could do to help," Bomba said.

"There's really nothing we can do," Demeter replied. "All we can do is let them heal on their own time and always be there for them."

"I suppose you're right," Bomba said.

They walked into class and took their seats. Throughout the whole class period, Demeter noticed a tom staring in their direction whenever he thought they weren't looking. He was jet black, and had three white stripes along his cheek. He had a long grey triangular – shaped fur pattern on his chest like Tugger's and Misto's, and a couple of sandy – colored spots were on his back. But his yellow eyes…there was something about them that Demeter couldn't put her paw on. Demeter yanked a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled something down on it before passing it to Bomba.

_'That tom over there is staring at you,' _Demeter wrote. Bomba smirked.

_'Not me,'_ Bomba wrote back. _'You.'_

_'Why would he stare at me? Does he know I have a tomfriend?'_

_'Probably not. And it's because he thinks you're cute.'_

Demeter rolled her eyes. _'Uh huh. Right.'_

Before they knew it, the teacher dismissed the class. Demeter and Bomba shot out of their seats and walked out the door to meet Rayne and Yolinda in the library. Demeter felt like she was being watched and turned around. There was that same tom walking behind them a couple of yards away, pretending to text on his phone. His yellow eyes flashed up to her. Demeter was caught off guard that he saw her watching him, and he grinned. Demeter turned back around and walked ahead of Bomba, who had to run to keep up with her.

"Where's Munk?" Yolinda asked as Demeter and Bomba sat down.

"Home for the week," Demeter replied.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tom sitting down at a table on the other side of the library. Rayne frowned at Yolinda and went back to finishing her homework. The whole time, Demeter felt the tom staring at her. Demeter excused herself half an hour later and walked outside to her dorm. She knew she was being followed, but bit her lip and continued forward. She reached an area of the campus that was deserted, and suddenly she felt uneasy. She was scared of being alone with the tom following her, and desperately wished Munk, Misto, or even Tugger was with her. She tried losing him, but he managed to keep a close eye on her. Summoning all her courage, she whipped around and faced the tom.

"Can I help you?" Demeter asked angrily.

The tom smirked. "Not really."

"Then why do you keep following me?" Her eyes flashed darkly. The tom shrugged. "Look, don't come to me if you're looking for a 'fling'. I have a tomfriend, so just stay away."

"I know you do," the tom said. Demeter blinked in surprise. "His name is Munkustrap."

"How do you know?" Demeter asked.

"I have my ways," the tom answered slyly. "And I know your name is Demeter."

Demeter didn't relax her angry pose. "And your name is…?"

"Matayvic," the tom replied.

Demeter frowned. "Fine. Now please leave me alone."

"Why would I want to leave you alone?"

"Because I don't feel safe when you're following me around!" Her paw gripped her cell phone tightly, ready to call the police and Munk.

"Why would I want my old friend and ex – queenfriend to be alone, though?"

Demeter froze. "W – What?"

Suddenly, the tom began changing colors. Demeter's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the figure standing in front of her. Her cell phone dropped to the ground and bounced a few feet away. No wonder his eyes were so familiar!

"Hello Demeter," the new tom said.

"Macavity…" Demeter whispered.

* * *

**Ha! Gotcha there, didn't I? Sorry for making you all think he was dead 0_0**

**Matayvic is the scrambled name of 'Macavity'. It was the best I could come up with :)**


	7. True Colors

**Now we're getting to the good stuff from now on! **

**Now, we'll begin seeing Macavity's true colors, meaning we'll be seeing his real personality (for those who didn't know what that meant)...**

* * *

"B – But how are you alive?" Demeter cried, her heartbeat racing. "The rehabilitation center said you 'checked out'!"

"'Checked out' as in 'I left'," Macavity explained. "I'm alive and somewhat healthy." It was true. He looked much healthier than he did when he was still in rehab.

Demeter smacked him hard on his arm. "How could you put everyone – _me_ – in misery?! Why did you not want us to visit or call you?!"

He rubbed his arm and looked down. "I'm sorry, Dem," Macavity whispered.

"I don't want your apology!" Demeter said. "I want to know why you made us go through all that pain, thinking you were dead! Tugger's been slowly wasting away because he thought he lost you!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "You caused everyone heartbreak! Your whole family is still grieving! Tugger and Munk went back home to your father for a while! So, I'll ask you again: why did you do it?!"

Macavity's eyes begged for forgiveness. "Please, Dem, I want you to understand. I did it because I felt terrible about what I had done. I wished I had never gone down the wrong path. When everyone came to visit, I saw in their eyes the sadness and pity. I didn't want their pity! I hated seeing it. I could overhear conversations every now and again when everyone was in the hall, thinking I couldn't hear. They hated at what I had become. And seeing you, Dem, with Munk, it hurt me so much to let you go. I wanted you to be happy, but you were so happy with him, and it tore me apart."

Demeter bit her lip and looked away. "Why did you come back?"

"I want you back, Dem," Macavity purred. "I want you to forget Munk and come back to me. Please. I love you."

Demeter shook her head wildly. "No, Macavity. I don't love you anymore."

"Please, Dem!" Macavity grabbed her arm. "Forget my stupid brother!"

"Let go of me!" Demeter shrieked. She yanked her arm away and ran away. She cried out in pain as Macavity caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. "Someone! Help!"

* * *

"Where did Demeter go?" Rayne asked as they walked outside. Yolinda walked away, leaving the two queens alone.

"I think she went back to your dorm," Bomba said. Together, they walked towards the East Wing. Suddenly, Bomba stopped walking, her ears twitching wildly.

"What's wrong?" Rayne asked.

Bomba's eyes widened as she stared at Rayne, eyes filled with horror. "I hear Demeter screaming. I think she's in trouble!"

* * *

Demeter squirmed under Macavity's body as he pinned her to the ground. Tears fell down her cheeks as she screamed wildly. Macavity finally clamped his paw over her mouth the muffle the screams, but a few escaped. He hissed as she bit his paw, which made him angry. He tightened his grip on her, and a trail of blood ran down her arms. He perked up as he heard scampering feet a little ways away.

"Demeter," Macavity growled angrily. "You will not speak of what happened. You will not say I was here, or that I am alive, for that matter. If you do speak about me, then there will be horrible consequences. Do you understand me?"

Demeter nodded and he let her go. He shifted back into his 'Matayvic' body before running away. Trembling, Demeter turned her head to see Bomba and Rayne running towards her, panic showing on their faces. They picked her up and held her close to them. Demeter breathing was rapid as she gave huge sobs. Bomba and Rayne glanced warily at each other. What had happened that made Demeter so afraid? Finally, Bomba pulled Demeter away.

"What happened?" Bomba asked.

"I was…" Demeter quickly thought of a fake story. "I was mugged."

"By who?" Rayne asked.

"I don't know," Demeter lied. "I was struck down and hit a few times."

"Oh my goodness…" Rayne murmured. "Want to go tell security?"

Demeter shook her head. "No. It's over and done with. They only managed to take a few dollars. I'll be fine."

"Alright…" Bomba said slowly. "Well, we were just coming to find you. Munk tried calling you but you didn't answer, so he called me. He and Tugger are coming home in an hour."

"Oh, good!" Demeter sighed with relief. With Munk here to protect her, she would feel safe from Macavity. They walked over to the dorms. Demeter looked over her shoulder to see Macavity –still in his 'Matayvic' body – glaring at her. His yellow eyes flashed dangerously.

Demeter hoped Munk would hurry home.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. I hope you enjoyed evil Macavity!**


	8. I'll be Watching

**OH MY GOSH I have an audition for The Little Mermaid as Ariel on the 27****th ****(in 7 days)! Wish me luck!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! What do you all think of Macavity's personality change?**

* * *

"...I just can't believe it!" Demeter exclaimed as they walked down the stone path. "Jemima and Pouncival?!"

"I know, right?!" Bomba grinned. "It was a shock at first."

"Quiet, shy Jemima is dating the loud and obnoxious Pouncival?" Demeter shook her head. "The world is going crazy."

"Dem!" A voice called out. Demeter spun around and smiled. Munk and Tugger were walking in their direction. Their duffel bags were slung over their shoulders.

"Munk!" She squealed. She ran into his open arms and he swung her around. She laughed and kissed his deeply. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too!" Munk exclaimed. He set her down and gave Bomba a quick hug. Tugger gave Demeter and Bomba a hug as well before going to find his best friend. Demeter was looking at Munk in his eyes, but she could see in the distance Macavity watching her. He froze, but kept the smile on her face. She saw Macavity give his brother one last dirty look before walking away.

Tugger rubbed his stomach. "Ugh, I'm starving! Let's go grab something to eat!"

The four met up with their friends and headed to the cafeteria. Their roommates joined them a few minutes later. Jerrie, Tenzin, Maigan, and Clyde got into a heated debate about some assignment in a class they had together; Yolinda was flicking her tail and gazing at Munk (who tried his best to ignore her); Sanders and Teazer were comparing different books for an essay; Misto, Alonzo, and Bomba were talking about their teachers; and the rest were idly chatting. Demeter felt someone grab a chair and plop down next to Demeter. She hitched her breath as she turned her head slightly to see Macavity in the chair.

"Who's that?" Maigan asked, nodding towards Macavity. Misto stared at the tom with narrowed eyes, as if trying to comprehend something.

"M – Matayvic," Demeter replied, feeling uneasy at Misto's behavior. "We, uh, have a class together with Bomba."

Bomba nodded slowly. "I thought you two didn't know each other."

"A lot more than you think…" Demeter mumbled. "EEP!" She felt a sharp pinch on her thigh. Munk glanced at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Munk asked.

Demeter winced and rubbed her thigh. A small bruise began forming where Macavity had pinched her. "Yeah, just smacked the table." She stole a glance at Macavity, who had a small angry frown on his lips.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you're Munkustrap," Macavity said casually. Misto's eyes shot open suddenly. "Demeter's told me so much about you – and about the rest of you as well."

Munk cocked his head to the side a fraction of an inch. "Demeter hasn't said much about you."

Macavity smiled. "We just met today, actually. Quite the little beauty, isn't she?"

Demeter ducked her head and scowled. Munk stared at Macavity for a while longer before returning his attention back to the group. For the rest of lunch, Misto was fairly quiet. He kept his gaze on Macavity the whole time. Once in a while Tugger tried to include him in conversation, but Misto declined. The way Misto stared at Macavity…

Demeter stood up abruptly. "I have to go," she said quickly. She bolted from the table with Macavity trailing behind her.

"Where are you going?" Macavity hissed.

"Away from you," Demeter replied. Wrong answer. Macavity grabbed her and pinned her against the side of the building, making sure they were out of sight. Demeter trembled violently under his touch, shivering in fright as he leaned closer to her.

"Did you not hear me when I said to not reveal who I am?" Macavity growled quietly, his yellow eyes flashing dangerously. "That little stunt you pulled at lunch was not ok with me. From now on, I'll be watching you 24/7."

Demeter's and Macavity's heads shot around as Misto rounded the corner. Misto's eyes widened as he saw Macavity forcing Demeter against the wall with her trembling. Misto's paws began quivering, and soon little blue sparks were dancing off of them. Macavity released Demeter and held up his paws slightly, little red sparks dancing off of them. Misto's jaw fell as he stared at Macavity's paws. He had no idea Macavity possessed magical powers as well.

"What do you want?" Macavity growled.

"I know who you really are _Macavity_," Misto hissed. "I know why you're here. You won't hurt Demeter – not on my watch."

"I'd be careful if I were you," Macavity spat. "One little mistake and it could cost you your life."

"NO!" Demeter screeched. She launched herself between the two toms. "Macavity, you will NOT hurt Misto! And Misto…" she turned to the small tuxedo tom. "Please don't say anything to anyone. I'm begging you: please don't. He's true to his word, saying he'll hurt us. Please Misto, for all of our safety…"

Misto's magic calmed down, the blue sparks fading away. He took one look at Demeter's pleading eyes and sighed heavily. "Alright," Misto said at last. "I won't say anything. But I'll be watching Macavity 24/7, just like he is with you."

"Thank you…" Demeter said, giving a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm true to my word," Macavity said darkly. "I will not hesitate killing you or anyone else." He ran his claw across Demeter's cheek. Demeter shivered under his cold touch. He gave one last glare at the both of them before running off.

"Don't worry, Dem," Misto told Demeter when Macavity left. "I'll make sure he won't hurt you."

"Thanks Misto," Demeter smiled. Linking arms, the two friends walked back to the cafeteria.


	9. Nightmares

_A broken and bloody Munk was lying on the ground, his silver eyes locked on Demeter's blue ones. He watched helplessly as Macavity did unspeakable things to Demeter. She cried and begged for him to stop, but Macavity ignored her. Tears fell down Munk's cheeks and he closed his eyes and tried to tune out the noises. Finally, he heard Macavity give an enraged yell, and his eyes snapped back open. Demeter had scratched Macavity across the face, leaving an ugly gash. He saw the anger fill his brother's eyes._

_"Dem…" Munk whispered. "No…"_

_Macavity's eyes flashed over to his half – dead brother. His lips curled back into a sickening grin. He dropped Demeter and held Munk in a head – lock. He placed his paw on Munk's chest and gave a few thrusts, electrocuting him. Munk jolted as each shock came at him, and he began foaming at his mouth. Demeter tried reaching out to Munk, begging Macavity to stop. _

_"Macavity!" Demeter cried. "Stop! You're killing him!"_

_"That's exactly what I plan!" Macavity yelled back. "If I can't have you, no one can!"_

_Macavity extracted his razor sharp claws. Demeter's eyes widened as she knew what Macavity's intentions were. She screamed as he swung his paw down, sinking his claws into Munk's chest._

* * *

"NO!" Demeter bolted upright, screaming.

"Demeter?!" Munk startled awake. He looked over and saw Demeter trembling violently and crying into her paws. "Babe, what's wrong? Was it another nightmare?" Demeter nodded and buried her face into his chest fur. She felt safer and Munk wrapped his arms around her.

Ever since Munk had come back to Victoria Grove University, Demeter began having nightmares every single night. She wouldn't say what happened, though. Finally, Munk and Rayne came up with the decision that Rayne would stay in Munk's and Keaton's dorm, while Munk stayed in her's and Demeter's. Munk usually slept in Demeter's bed with her, and he noticed Demeter would seem more at ease whenever he was around, especially when they were around that Matayvic tom. Come to think of it, Munk noticed that her nightmares actually began starting when Matayvic started hanging around her. Munk thought it was creepy how Matayvic watched her, followed her, whatever. He sent off this bad vibe, but Munk wasn't sure what.

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came."_ Demeter's soft voice sang. He looked down at her with a confused expression. She was asleep. _"That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name."_

Munk recognized that tune from when they did their play 'PhanTom of the Opurra'. But why was Demeter singing it in her sleep all of a sudden? He frowned, but held Demeter closer to him. Her singing stopped, and he could feel her chest rising and falling, signaling she was still asleep. He listened to her soft breathing, and soon fell back asleep.

Maybe Munk would have to talk to Bomba about Demeter's strange behavior. She was more alert of her surroundings, more than she had been back when she still lived with her abusive parents. She was very quiet whenever Matayvic was around; more scared. She flinched away from anyone's touch. Obviously something happened to her when he was away, and he was going to find out what.

* * *

"Hey Bomba, can I ask you something?" Munk asked Bomba the next morning.

"Sure," Bomba said.

"Have you noticed Demeter's been acting a little weird lately?" Munk asked.

Bomba thought for a second. "Yeah, I have, and so has everyone else. Do you know what's going on?"

Munk shook his head. "That's what I was going to ask you. Did something happen when I was away?"

Bomba pursed her lips. "Not really. Well, that Matayvic tom started hanging around her and she was mugged."

"Demeter was mugged?!" Munk exclaimed.

"The cat only took a few dollars according to Demeter," Bomba explained. "Nothing big."

Munk's expression turned serious. "What do you know about Matayvic?" Munk wanted to know.

Bomba shrugged. "Not much. He's kinda creepy."

Munk gave a sigh of relief. "Ok, so I'm not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Bomba asked.

"I mean that he's been giving me a bad vibe," Munk said. "I dunno. Maybe I'm just paranoid for Demeter's safety."

Bomba smiled and laid her paw on his shoulder. "It's because you love her."

Munk grinned. "With all my heart."

Bomba smiled and gave Munk a big hug before walking away. Munk went and sat at a lawn table with Misto and Tugger in the courtyard. He scanned the area around him, and his gaze landed on Matayvic, who was walking away from the queen's dorms. Matayvic whipped his head around and saw Munk staring at him. He smirked and continued walking. Munk blinked in surprise. What was that all about?

* * *

Munk slid off Demeter and rested at her side, both breathing heavily. Munk ran a paw through his sweaty head fur and turned to look at Demeter. He remembered the day when Demeter came to him and said she was ready to take their relationship farther. She and Munk had talked about taking their relationship farther, but Demeter always said she felt she wasn't ready. Finally, she felt she was ready, and the two spent the night together frequently. Munk remembered asking Tugger about what he should be 'doing', and he felt rather awkward as his younger brother informed him of everything he was supposed to do. As it turned out, Munk was excellent in bed.

"I love you…" Demeter murmured as she nuzzled his head.

"I love you, too," Munk told her. He gazed down at her. "Dem, can I ask you something?"

Demeter sighed and scooted away. "I think I know what you're going to ask. It's about the nightmares, isn't it?"

Munk nodded. "Yeah…"

"I don't want to talk about them, Munk," Demeter whispered. "Things are just…complicated…right now."

She rolled over to her side so she was facing away from Munk. She knew she sang in her sleep, but she didn't know why. Every night, Macavity appeared in her dreams, turning them into nightmares. It was over. Macavity owned her again. He was going to slowly kill her through anything. Her dreams, her thoughts, whatever. He had to do whatever he could to keep her away from Munk. A tear slid down her cheek, and she quickly brushed it away. She could never tell Munk his brother was alive and haunting her and Misto. She just couldn't risk his and anyone else's safety.

Munk looked at his queenfriend with sad eyes. He wanted to help her through her nightmares, but Demeter didn't want help. She wasn't being rude – it's just what she wanted. He propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed Demeter's arm, softly humming. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her while continuing to hum. He felt Demeter relax at his touch, and soon she drifted off to sleep.

Munk decided it was time to talk to the twin psychics, Tantomile and Coricopat.


	10. Game On

**Finally getting around to updating my stories. This chapter is kinda badly written and rushed. I'm half - asleep as I write this.**

* * *

The next day, Munk drove his truck over to a local café near Tottenham Court High School. The bells on the door chimed as Munk entered the small café. Nodding to the manager, he walked to the back booth and took a seat in front of the twin psychics. They looked up from their school books and set their pencils down, smiling warmly.

"Hello Munk," Tanto smiled. "It's been a while."

Munk gave her a half – smile. "It has."

Cori noticed his anxiety and tilted his head. "What was it you needed?" He had to ask, even though he and Tanto already knew why he was there. They were psychics, after all.

Munk sighed and stared at the twins. "There's something going on with Demeter, and I need to know what. She's been having nightmares, and she's been super jumpy lately…especially when there's a new tom she hangs out with - Matayvic." Tanto and Cori glanced at each other when he said that name. Tanto bit her lip while Cori idly scratched his ear.

"We've known for a while," Cori finally spoke up. "We've talked to her before multiple times. And…this might be of a shock to you, so please try to remain calm until we've finished."

Munk nodded. "Alright."

Tanto took a deep breath. "The truth is…Matayvic isn't who you think he is."

"He's really…" Cori trailed off, and looked around the café to make sure no one was around. "Matayvic is really…_Macavity_."

Munk froze. "What – " Munk started to yell. Cori lifted up a paw to silence him.

"We've managed to tap into Macavity's mind," Cori continued. "Macavity faked his death. He's alive and healthier than he was before. He's come back for Demeter – to make her his queenfriend again. He wants her to forget you. He's been messing with her head and dreams."

"She has to be around him for a reason," Tanto spoke up. "He forced her to not tell anyone – especially you. If she told anyone who he really was, he would kill her."

Munk finally calmed down. "Who else knows?" He whispered.

"According to Demeter, both her and Misto."

Munk sighed heavily. "I guess I should have known it was Macavity. Matayvic is scrambled of Macavity. And his eyes looked familiar…"

Tanto reached over and held Munk's paw. "Please, Munk. Don't say anything to anyone. Especially to Demeter. She didn't tell you for everyone's safety."

Munk closed his eyes and pictures Demeter. "Alright. I won't say anything."

Munk got up to leave and drove back to Victoria Grove University. So, his brother was alive. He was back to reclaim Demeter. Munk tightened his paws on the steering wheel. He would fight for Demeter. He didn't care if Demeter, Misto, and Macavity lied about Macavity being alive. He was going to fight for Demeter, no matter what he had to do. But if she told him that she wanted to be with Macavity, then he would let her go, wanting for her to be happy.

"Game on, bro," Munk whispered as he pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

"I can't tell him!" Demeter sobbed into Bomba's shoulder that same day.

"Yes you can!" Bomba told her. "You have to!"

Demeter sniffled and wiped her eyes. She never imagined having this happen to her. And now it was too late to take back what was happening. How would Munk and Macavity react? How would her friends react? Bomba was the only one who knew so far. Munk had called her to say he was on his way back to the University, and Demeter panicked. The two queens sat in silence until Munk came back. A knock finally came at the door. Demeter looked at Bomba, who gave her a gentle push towards the door. Demeter opened the door to see Munk smiling down at her.

"Hey…is everything ok?" Munk asked, his smile slowly fading as he saw that she had been crying.

"Um…" Demeter looked back at Bomba and turned back to Munk. "I'm not sure. Can I talk to you alone?"

Munk nodded and took her paw. He led her to a private area in the campus, underneath a willow tree. Demeter sat and played with her tail, wondering how to start the conversation. Munk leaned against the tree and waited patiently. Finally, Demeter sighed and looked at him.

"Munk…" she said quietly. "…I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Very short. It will be made up in the next chapter.**


End file.
